Legend of the Crimson Moon Alchemist
by RedMoonAlchemist
Summary: The Elric brothers are off on another mission. They take the case of an escapee known as the Crimson Moon Alchemist. Reported as a danger to the public and wanted back in custody, Ed & Al are more than thrilled to take on the task. Yes, Winry will be tagging along too Contains adventure, action and of course romance EdxWin & maybe OCxOC. Note: OC is based off of myself! R
1. Prologue

**Legend of the Crimson Moon Alchemist  
**

**Summary- The Elric brothers are off on another mission. They take the case of an escapee known as the Crimson Moon Alchemist. Reported as a danger to the public and wanted back in custody, Ed & Al are more than thrilled to take on the task. (Yes, Winry will be tagging along too) Little did they know this alchemist has a lot more under her belt than they realize. Contains adventure, action, and even romance between Ed & Winry. Note this OC is heavily based off of myself. Please R&R**

**Hey everybody I'm finally on the FMA fandom area of fanfiction woohooo! This is my all time favorite anime I love Edward Elric and I am a proud Team Edward Elric girl. I developed my pen name from this series obviously. At the moment this is my first serious FMA fanfic and I'm so excited to get the first part of this posted. The lovely cover art was edited by my best friend who would like to remain anonymous but here is his insignia (^^,). Yes, as the summary says the OC is heavily based off of myself but not completely me. I wish I was this badass. But that is for you guys to find out. My fans I will be going to New York Comic Con in October and I'm going to try and cosplay as my character in this story. Already drew the sketch of this character. Sadly I don't have my own panel, I'm not rich lol So enough of me talking Please enjoy this prologue of my newest story I hope you enjoy it. Mind you this takes place after the Sacred Star of Milos movie. I highly recommend it, makes no sense but it is a cool FMA movie regardless. SO anyway PLEASE R&R guys!**

**The rating might change later on not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I do however, own my OCs.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness covered the cold stone cell as it always had for the past three years. The only light slightly brightening the front, shining upon rusted steel bars embedded into the Earth was that from a torch on the outside wall. A strong lock sealing the door shut, kept its dweller trapped inside the dark walls. But a small sitting form could be seen with slender legs curled up to a slim chest. The curves of the body indicated that this person was a young woman. Dark brown almost black hair covering the girl's face reached way past her shoulders. It looked matted and coarse, obvious of her mistreatment. She was trying to cover her look of pain. Trembling hands rested on the cold floor, twitching from the on going sting coursing through her nerves. Thin lines of blood dripped from the wounds inflicted upon the soft flesh. To the girl's right was the evidence that she inflicted the scars herself. Shredded news papers, a make shift pot containing extracted ink, a sharpened stone, and a ripped piece of cloth from the girl's clothing were littered on the floor, some spots covering in droplets of blood. The pieces of newspaper and pot had strange small marks and circles with various symbols surrounding the mess. Some of the materials must have been transmuted by alchemic means.

Flinching slightly the girl picked up her right hand to look at the scar she made on the back of her palm. A transmutation circle was craved and covered with the makeshift ink from the newspapers. The image was of a double ringed circle, a six pointed star made from two opposite facing triangles, and within the center of the star was a crescent moon symbol. At each point of the star then had another smaller triangle with its borders; this was the alchemic symbol for fire. On the top of the ring was a droplet of fire, another symbol used for flame alchemy. For the first time in so many years the young woman's lips curled up into a small smirk. She was proud of her work. Her father would be proud to known she carried her families' alchemies; her father of fire alchemy and her mother of sacred lunar alchemy. She was going to need this rarely used alchemy for tonight. It was going to be full moon where her alchemy will be strongest.

Thudding of footsteps had her retract her hands between her the crease in her legs so the guards wouldn't she her scars. But they weren't interested in her yet. They walked to the adjacent cells around her informing the older men that it was time they be put into use again. The oldest of the prisoners, whom certainly did not look like one with his well made pale suit and hat, was talked to first.

"It is time for you to go after the Crichton sister. Get her and protect her with your lives. Do you understand?" The guard commanded to the prisoner.

Popping up his head, the elder man smiled wildly holding a cigar between his teeth. "Of course. I've done this with my old pack many moons ago. This time will be no different." He stood up. "If the new pack is ready."

The other guard grinned nodding his head firmly. "Yes they are ready to be deployed now that all of their training is complete."

Shifting the cigar to the other side of his mouth the leader answered blowing out a puff of tobacco smoke. "And the girl I know you trained her with the others so she can fight with us. But more importantly I want to know…" He smirked again with glowing eyes. "Is she ready to breed? It was the second part of the experiment your military was working on. Making genetic mutations so enhanced that they can be passed on to the next generation without the life risking transmutations."

Exchanging understanding looks the older guard responded. "Yes she is of age. And I know of the program you speak of. It is to reduce the number of lives wasted in the chimera projects and increase the numbers while enhancing the chimera's abilities."

The leader laughed. "How old is she? And where did you get her?"

"She just turned seventeen. Her name is Zoë Luna Ignacia. She was the only teenager aside from the Elric brothers to pass the State Alchemist exam at age fourteen. She was assigned the title; Crimson Moon Alchemist." He read from a clipboard that had information on all of the prisoners. "Once we heard about her ability to use lunar alchemy the boss demanded she be put into the 'pack' program. Her abilities greatly increase in moonlight, especially when we had her turn into her chimera form. I sure as hell wouldn't want to mess with her."

The elder crackled. "Oh I can't wait to meet her."

Upon hearing their conversation Zoë knew she needed to get the hell out of this place. There was no way in hell she going to fight for the military over some random girl she never heard of or be part of some sick breeding program. She had to act tonight. It was she either escaped from this prison or died trying. Ignoring the pain on her hands she searched the room for a decent sized rock. Upon finding one she examined it. Its composition wasn't perfect but it will have to do. So she began scraping the rock along the brick wall. Praying to make a miracle spark.

Later that evening soldiers paroled the entire dungeon preparing the release of the wolf pack. As expected the leader was released first. He laughed evilly upon his release once again feeling free and unstoppable. Second were the other two males, both exchanging greetings to their leader. He explained the objective of the mission they were on carefully. The two nodded fully understanding the task at hand. Finally the leader began to slowly stroll to the last cell, Zoë's.

"So this is the girl eh?" He moved his face closer to the rusted bars to get a better look but found it difficult to see in the cover of darkness. "Someone open the skylight and let the rays of the moon touch the girl. I heard her chimera is sensitive to lunar light."

The soldiers followed the orders opening the tightly shut skylight and using tilted mirrors to adjust the light into the girl's cell. The light revealed her lightly tanned features. The leader noticed she was scraping a rock across the wall. Perhaps she was on the verge of insanity. He smiled when he saw the areas of skin that was kissed by the reflected moonlight starting to twitch and turn a shade of black. So the rumors were true about her lunar sensitivity. However, the guard from before became frantic at the sight of the transmutation circles carved on the girl's hands.

"Men get her out of that cell immediately don't let her make a spark!"

Three soldiers rushed to cell and searched through the large amount of keys. But by the time they opened the door it was too late, a spark flew from the scraping rock and into the girl's hand. Timed seemed to slow down as she closed her fist and then opened her hand again in the moonlight releasing her alchemy. Crimson alchemic lightening bolts erupted from her hand and within an instant she caught the air in front of her completely in flames. The fire engulfed most of the soldiers as the wolf chimera ran for cover and the elder guard hid behind a separate wall waiting for the flames to die down. But they didn't as the entire platoon screamed in their burning pain until hitting the floor in melted burnt flesh. After about a minute the flames finally stopped leaving the dungeon covered in dark suffocating smoke. The guard readied his gun and covered his face a cloth from his coat pocket. Aiming his pistol in the direction of where Zoë's cell was, he fired a test shot. He heard the bullet hint the wall so he figured she escaped but this was a dungeon under ground so she couldn't be far. Readying his aim again he stepped out into the hallway. Under normal circumstances he would call out the person he was after with threats. But his target was no ordinary girl. Proving this, a deep snarl traveled through the air. Golden eyes with a red glow broke the darkness of the smoke slowly moving toward him. In a panic he fired again and again but the beast dodged every bullet. Then the glowing eyes vanished. Backing up the guard hit a wall, there was nowhere to run. He didn't feel like dying tonight. He aimed his gun once more in front of him.

"Come and get me bitch!"

A graveled female voice erupted from his left. "If you say so."

The sound of tearing flesh traveled throughout the dungeon followed by a loud howl. Scraping claws echoed out as the female wolf chimera raced up the open skylight. Using her powerful legs she propelled up to the thick glass covering the hole. Pacing her palms on the glass she transmuted an opening she could fit through. Lanterns light up the outside area she emerged into and a cunning thought came to mind. Using her steel like claws to strip the pole of the lantern, she held the object in her transformed hands. Her black fur gave easy cover in the night making her hard to notice so she knew no one was going to spot her. Carefully opening the lantern she examined the inside and smiled. Extending her slightly into the hole with the lantern she release her alchemy once again. Erupting the vertical tunnel in tremendous flames once again engulfing the dungeon. She wanted to make sure no one was going to follow her. After burning the place to a crisp and sealing up the hole in the glass, Zoë dashed off into the night and didn't stop running until she knew no one would find her in the nearby woods.

The next morning the military all throughout Amestris were notified of the incident. However, officials made sure the grim details of what was going on in the prison were kept under tight wraps. So they reported a simple warning that a dangerous prisoner escaped and was wanted alive to be returned to the military's custody. But they did warn that the escapee was a powerful alchemist and those going after the prisoner needed to take great caution. About a week later, upon coming back from their travel to the nation of Milos, the news of incident caught the attention of none other than the famed Elric brothers.

The FullMetal Alchemist was on yet another adventure…

* * *

**I will admit writing this took a while but the fire of creativity was allowing me to finally put the first chapter onto the computer. I loved this intro into the story and I figured it would hopefully capture my viewers. But I want honest criticism and/or opinions of this. I will even take suggestions if you have them. It might be a little while before I update I'm not sure because I'm trying to finish another story and post another new one so it really depends. If you are lucky I will have another moment of spontaneous creativity. So please review as much as you can! See ya! **

**Author's Note: For more info on upcoming stories and some insiders on this new character and the story come check my profile. I also have a poll. If you can I would greatly appreciate it if you can vote on it. **

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: Wanted Alive

**Legend of the Crimson Moon Alchemist  
**

**Summary- The Elric brothers are off on another mission. They take the case of an escapee known as the Crimson Moon Alchemist. Reported as a danger to the public and wanted back in custody, Ed & Al are more than thrilled to take on the task. (Yes, Winry will be tagging along too) Little did they know this alchemist has a lot more under her belt than they realize. Contains adventure, action, and even romance between Ed & Winry. Note this OC is heavily based off of myself. Please R&R!**

**The rating might change later on not sure yet.**

**RMA~Alright...um wow I haven't touched this story in like a year. Extremely sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with video projects and school work. Also I've had pretty bad writers block. Anyway finally chapter one is here and hopefully I can start writing more for this story. I'm working on two others so no guarantees as I write to my own pace. Keeps my stress down so you should all understand. But know when it comes to my serious stories I'm not one to abandon them unless I truly see there is nowhere to go with it or I've lost any and all inspiration for it. Actually here is a funny story...I haven't been working on this thing but I went to two convention dressed up as my OC so you can check my tumblr for what this character looks like. **

**Another thing I must tell my readers this chapter contains a big introduction to my other OC's as well as an introduction for a special set of brothers *wink**wink*. My partner helped me write this and break a lot of my writers block so thank him for the update. **

**Now I'm going to shut up and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I do however, own my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Wanted Alive**

Morning light pierced the window of the small library. Books lay scattered all throughout the floor of the cramped room. Again the sixteen year old continued to search for answers on various questions he had about his situation. His searching was caused by the hope of being able to make a wrong become a right. Fortunately for all those who dwelled in the building at late hours, the blonde teenager did not snore. Well, not this day anyway, for his head was buried in his hands that were folded atop of a large book. The signature red coat with the Flamel symbol was being used a blanket. His body was slowly heaving up and down with each subtle breath. A creak of the door sounded the entrance of the large form trying to walk toward the smaller brother with little noise. Being made of heavy metal certainly didn't help much. Finally reaching his destination, large gloved hands shook the boy as a high-pitched voice spoke.

"Big brother, wake up! I have something important to tell you about!"

The short blonde jumped out his seat, shouting profanities and flailing his arms about. That was Edward Elric for you.

"What the hell Al! Why can't you try knocking on the door or gently waking me up! Do you know what time it is?"

Alphonse sweatdropped. "Well it's 6:14…"

"THEN IT IS TOO DAMN EARLY TO BE SHOUTING IN MY EAR AND SHAKING ME!" Ed interrupted with bloodshot eyes expressing his lack of sleep.

"Well it's not my fault you were up all night reading books." The latter argued.

Ed huffed feeling it was too early in the morning to argue with his brother. "Well whatever. You said you had something IMPORTANT to tell me?"

Alphonse nodded his head. "Oh yes…Bradley has called for us."

Upon hearing the Fuhrer's name Ed's attitude turned serious. "Well why didn't say that before Al! Come on if it's from King Bradley then it must be important!" The smaller brother raced out of the room to the Fuhrer's office and Alphonse followed close behind.

Edward stopped at the Fuhrer's door, reaching out a hand to the knob but an unknown man addressed the alchemist. It was an elder gentleman in uniform, decorated in various badges, so he was probably a veteran of the Ishvalan War. If anything the burn scar on his face showed he had been through some sort of conflict. His eyes were glossed over in the many years they have witnessed, aided by thick glasses. A tight jaw formed a thin line, surrounded by a delicately shaped grey beard.

"And what do you think you are doing?" The elder inquired.

The blonde laughed lightly and grabbed his coat in a gentleman-like manner. "C'mon didn't you hear? The King has asked to see me so I'm here to do just that."

Adjusting his glasses, he gasped slightly. "Oh my apologies you must be the FullMetal Alchemist I was told about."

Edward's ego suddenly grew larger with a smirk twisting his lips. "Oh so you've heard of me. Well, yes I am that guy."

If Alphonse had a body he would have rolled his eyes. "Brother, can we not…"

"Listen closely boys as I was the one who asked King Bradley to call upon you for your services." The elder opened the large door into the Fuhrer's office. "I am Brigadier Ollivander. Please come inside so we may discuss this privately."

Upon entering Bradley's office, the mentioned Fuhrer was faced toward the window. Surely he was upset about something, if not whatever issue plagued his thoughts was a major incident. Hearing the group enter his office, the King turned his seat to address them.

"Ah, FullMetal. I'm glad you could make it." The Fuhrer smiled slightly, always having a calm attitude.

Edward nodded, in the presence of Bradley he usually choose his words carefully. "So what is going on that you specifically asked for my brother and I?"

Clearing his throat the older man answered in his regal voice. "I'm not sure if you have heard as the paper had just released the news this morning but there has been an incident at the nearby prison. A very dangerous criminal had escaped and that escape caused a lot of damage."

Alphonse interjected. "But I remember reading about this about a week ago."

Bradley nodded. "Yes but that was not what was so important in the paper this morning. You see the person we have been looking for has kept her tracks well hidden and it was only last night that she struck again."

"She?" Ed was now getting curious.

The gentlemen the brothers had bumped into the hallway now entered the conversation. "Yes she used to be an alchemist, a state alchemist at that. The girl was the second youngest alchemist here. She was only fourteen but her alchemy was unlike anything we had seen before." He started to pace around the room. "She had a unique form of flame alchemy. Unlike Colonel Mustang her flame did not require specially made gloves and only needed the symbol. Her father was an acclaimed scientist and discovered a means of producing fire without a spark but a combination of particles in the air. Not only that but her father had taught her well in other forms of basic alchemy much like you have been taught."

Bradley followed behind Ollivander. "But what really made her stand apart from the rest was her ability to use lunar alchemy. A field very few alchemists have ventured into. Yet the girl's mother was an expert on the matter."

The Brigadier continued. "In fact she was so skilled in lunar alchemy she was able to use it during any time of the lunar cycle. Of course her most powerful time was during that of the full moon."

Ed was intrigued. "I've never known anyone who had working lunar alchemy. The celestial stuff was never much of an interest to me." He turned his head to look at the Fuhrer. "What was her name?"

"Her name is Luna Ignacia. Also known as the Crimson Moon Alchemist." The king closed his eyes as if he was ashamed about something. "She went rogue and well... ended up in prison for several years."

"What did she do?" Alphonse pondered.

Ollivander thought for a moment. He sighed deeply. "She was engaging in illegal acts of alchemy. Not human transmutation but that of with animals. We are not sure exactly what she accomplished."

"Oh, I see…" The younger Elric was unsure how to respond.

Edward on the other hand was starting to grow a little suspicious. When details were blurry, it usually spelled trouble. Either that or someone wasn't telling them something that was crucial to the issue. However, since he was uncertain about exactly what they might be hiding about this case he figured it was worth seeing how this mission went.

"So I'm guessing you want us to find the Crimson Moon Alchemist."

Bradley nodded. "Yes but bring her back alive and as soon as you can. Who knows how much more damage she could cause."

"And be very mindful of her abilities. She is a strong alchemist and I'm sure her skills have only gotten more advanced. Perhaps more than yourselves." Ollivander's tone became increasing serious. "She is cunning so your best shot is catching her off guard and when the moon is not at all present in the sky."

Ed scoffed. "Hey with me on the job this should be no problem. So where do we start looking?"

The brigadier handed the boys a marked map. "Luna was last scene in Dublith. I'm sure you two are familiar with the area."

The Elric brothers quieted. That was the hometown of their teacher.

"Yes we are…" They answered in unison.

"Excellent the job is yours and you can make leave right away. I'll have a ride waiting for you outside." Bradley left to make the car arrangements.

The Elrics left the office after receiving all of the paper work from Ollivander. As they walked back to their rooms to prepare for the upcoming trip, the brothers discussed the details of their newly assigned mission.

"So do you think they are telling us everything?" Alphonse innocently asked.

Edward scoffed. "Heh I doubt it. That Ollivander guy seemed pretty darn suspicious. Not to mention the fact they want this extremely dangerous alchemist back alive is also something to be concerned about."

Alphonse examined the profile of the wanted alchemist. There wasn't much information on the sheet of paper. Aside from a picture from three years ago and a short description about her alchemic skills, the profile did not mention any other personal information that could help them with the case. Normally they would have more description on someone they intend to capture, but this particular person seemed to be a blank slate. However, the Elric brothers had a hard time buying that one.

Alphonse looked up to see his brother speed walking ahead of him.

"Big brother, you are actually going to go through with this? She could be a lot more dangerous then they are telling us."

Ed kept walking at a steady pace. "Look no matter how dangerous this assignment is, if it means getting another criminal off the streets and saving lives, then it is worth it."

Alphonse motioned his head in agreement and quickened his pace to catch up with his older brother.

Meanwhile in a local tattoo parlor on the outskirts of Dublith, a certain brunette was in the process of finishing the last of her alchemic tattoos. Figuring it is better to be safe than sorry, the young woman decided to have her alchemic symbols marked almost all parts of her body. This included both sides of her hands, her feet, calves, thighs, forearms, biceps, center of her collarbone, shoulder blades, and as of right now the center of her back. The tattoo on her back will be the largest of all of them. For hours the alchemist laid on her front with only a small blanket covering her chest and cushioning her elbows. Her red highlighted tails of hair on the front of her face curled around the space she rested her head. As time passed her body was becoming sore from staying in this position for so long. An awkward silence filled the room; only the pinning of the tapping needle and the tapping of fingernails on the metal table could be heard. Although a new machine was invented for a less painful procedure, the rebellious alchemist chose to have the images manually tapped into her skin. It was far from pleasant, but this pain was nothing compared to what she has been through. The silence and tapping noises were broken with the sound of deep growl coming from the young woman's stomach.

The tattoo artist dressed in a black muscle tee, jeans, and boots; stopped the tapping process for a moment to laugh. His broad muscular shoulders jigged up and down. All the youth could see from the corner of her eye was the young man's bright red spikey hair.

"Zoë if you were hungry all you had to do was say so and I would have stopped to make you a sandwich." The redhead commented, his greyish-blue eyes sincere.

Bearing teeth, the brunette aggressively retorted. "Ugh Axel I told you not to call me by that name. It is Luna now, remember?"

"You really need to calm down about the name thing, Luna." Axel placed extra emphasis on her new name.

Luna snorted; she really wasn't in the mood for arguing. Turning her head slightly, she notice Axel had walked off. His whereabouts were revealed when the scent of freshly sliced bologna permeated the room. Her body reacted to the enticing smell by trying to get up but her aching muscles and irritated skin kept her from moving too much. A sharp cry escaped her lips from the soreness.

"You alright sweet cheeks?" Axel called out from his kitchen in the back of the shop.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore…" Her face then flushed slightly. "And don't call me 'sweet cheeks' ever again!"

His laughter was heard as he walked back into the room with a plate of bologna in his hand. Stopping at the front of the large metal table Luna was laying on, he set down the plate at the edge. Without a moments notice she snatched the plate and began to devour the food. Axel continued to laugh. Luna stopped suddenly realizing what was going on. She was eating like a wild animal while being topless on a table and her tattoo artist was watching the whole thing. Her tanned cheeks darkened with a great blush.

Smiling, Axel crouched down to be at her eye level. "It's okay Luna, I've seen you naked before and I've seen you eat like a starving dog so you don't have to be embarrassed." He reached a hand to caress her face gently. "And no I will not stop calling you sweet cheeks because it is the truth. You have very nice cheeks…" Axel winked mischievously.

Remembering what Axel was referring to Luna scrunched her brow and gave the young man a swift smack to the face, knocking his glasses off tilt in the process.

"Can we please pretend that never happened…" Luna murmured.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Axel made a pout. "But why? We had fun didn't we?"

"Perhaps…" She kept her eyes away from him and focused on eating the rest of her food.

Axel had an idea why she didn't to talk about what happened the other day. "You still don't trust me do you?"

Luna's brown eyes flickered to him and her mouth became agape but no words could escape her. Instead she bit her lip and folded her arms trying to cover her chest.

"Hey there is no need to do that either, you've got a nice rack…" He stopped when once again a strong hand met his face.

"Can you stop with perverted remarks!" Luna yelled.

"And can you stop hitting me every time I give you a goddamn compliment!" Axel sighed. "Shit maybe I like you and wanna let you get a hint to that…"

Luna blinked and her cheeks heated up once more. She tired desperately hide the fact she was quite flattered but her body failed to comply. "Just finish up the tattoo please…I've got shit to do later."

Axel walked back to his seat to re-align his position from where he left off on Luna's tattoo. "What are you doing that you need this done in one day?"

She winced a bit getting used to the stinging of the tapping needle. "Well let's just say I have to get something that used to belong me."

He continued tapping along the outline of the circle reaching near the small of Luna's back. "And what is this object you desire so much?"

"A watch." She bluntly said.

He blinked to try and keep his focus on the tattoo without hurting Luna or messing up. "Seriously? Just a watch?"

Luna nodded. "Well, it's not just any watch. It is a pocket watch. One only given to a state alchemist."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told you used to be a dog of the military." He finished the circle of the image and began to work on the center alchemic symbols. "But you aren't part of that anymore so why do you want the damn watch?"

"I became a state alchemist in honor of my parents, and well I made a few friends while I was there so it wasn't all bad. So the pocket watch is a personal item. Also it could help me pull a few strings if need be."

Axel felt like there was no need for further questioning at the moment so he nodded understandingly and proceeded with finishing up Luna's desired tattoo.

Three hours had passed and Axel was placing the last detail on the center of the alchemic circle. It was an edge of the crescent moon that was in the middle of her fire-symbolizing triangle. The tip of the detail only took a few minutes to fill and he stood up to fully examine his work. A smirk curled his lips. Boy did this thing look amazing with every detail that was perfected by his skilled hands. The new circle matched well the similar smaller ones on Luna's shoulder blades. He found it quite attractive actually with the tattoos accentuating her muscular and curved form.

"So I'm guessing you're done?" Luna pondered.

Axel shook his head to escape his trance like state. "Yeah I am. It looks amazing really." He stepped to the side. "Why don't you come off the table to check it out in the mirror over there."

The brunette nodded her head and slowly got up from the metal table. Her stiff muscles certainly didn't make the simple action easy. She clutched the towel close to her chest for cover, so it was harder to get up on just one arm. Axel sighed and decided to help the poor girl out. He made sure he didn't touch her sore back.

"Here take my hand." Axel reached out a strong hand.

Luna stared at the hand, hesitating slightly before taking it. "Thanks."

"No problem gorgeous." He winked at her yet again.

She simply rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the comment. Walking off to the nearby mirror she position her back to face the object and turned her head to gaze upon her tattoo and Luna's eyes widened in amazement.

"Oh my gosh…this looks just how I wanted it." Her eyes gleamed with delight.

Axel smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yes I actually love it." Her smile went away when she realized what the bill might look like. "So how much is this gonna cost?"

The red head thought for a moment before chuckling softly. "No money."

Luna was quite surprised by this. "Seriously? It's free?"

"Free of charge yes. But I do want something for this."

She tilted her head. "And what is it that you want?"

He smirked. "This…" Dipping his head to her level, since he was only a few inches taller than her it wasn't much of a challenge in catching her off guard, he met his lips to hers.

The sudden action had the young woman yelp slightly, yet she couldn't help but indulge the advance. Her lips moved on their own accord and damned if she was enjoying this. Luna's ceased her grip on the towel covering her chest to wrap her arms around Axel's neck. After a few minutes they parted somewhat breathless and flushed.

Luna inclined her head to lean against Axel's chest. "Shit…"

His eyes filled with concern that perhaps he did something wrong. "What's wrong Luna? Is it me?"

"No." She replied quickly before exhaling deeply. "It's me. I'm getting too…"

"Too what?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and began to rub gently to attempt in comforting her.

She blinked her eyes several times as if she was trying to fight away the incoming tears that threatened to escape. "I'm getting too attached to you."

Axel tilted his head. "Is that a bad thing? If so then why?"

"It is bad because…I'm just a solo runaway. A forgotten dog of the military, an infamous alchemist, and as of the last few years, I'm a monster." She looked away and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they had become a deep crimson color that of the beast within her and the power of the alchemy used to attach the creature to her body. "Even my eyes are that of a monster."

"Oh will you just shut up about this!" Axel shook her gently.

Luna looked up at the man with surprise, but she stayed silent figuring he had more to say.

Axel sighed. "Look you aren't a monster. So what if you are a chimera? Those scumbags did that to you and it was by force not choice. So what if you are an alchemist? I know some basic alchemy myself, hell I used it to build my motorbike."

"How could you want to live with a chimera though? If I lost my temper I could seriously hurt someone. Not to mention my alchemy only makes the damn thing stronger."

"Hey you have lost your short ass temper plenty of times and aside from the teeth and some growling, you haven't done anything to seriously hurt anyone. Actually last I recall my friend and I found in your chimera form." He chuckled slightly. "I remember Clair thought you were some unknown species of wolf."

Luna's lips started to curl into a slight smile. "Yeah I barely remember a thing, but I do remember her calling to me as if I was a dog."

"I must admit even in your chimera form, you are a fine looking bitch." Axel smirked.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are a pretty female canine." He raised his brow. "Though you can be a bitch to me when you are pissed off."

"Why you ass…" His lips upon hers silenced the alchemist from finishing her statement.

It was another minute before they parted again. Axel smiled happily. "Yeah I know I'm an asshole, but if you let me finish…" He kissed her again. "I was going to say you are also kinda cute when you get mad."

Luna suddenly felt weak in her knees, but she urged her body to keep its ground. Her bare feet were helpless clenching the carpet underneath her. Thoughts of the previous day raced through her mind. There was no way in hell she was going to let 'that' happen again. Axel then broke the silence.

"You still don't trust me?" He sighed. "Why because of what I told you about before?"

"Well, knowing you used to use your choice of career as a means of getting free peep shows and you would flirt with the girls that came in here…yeah that is one of the reasons." Once again Luna wrapped her arms around her chest as a means to cover herself.

"I told you I didn't actually do anything with them." He scoffed at his ridiculous past. "I mean yeah I did take advantage of a lot of their privacy because of my profession but trust me I was too young for most of them to even consider taking things a step further."

Luna frowned slightly. "Then what the fuck made me the exception!" She then gave a low growl. "You honestly expect to believe that I was your first!"

Axel scratched the back of his head and his cheeks became flushed. "Well for one we are around the same age. Two, you seemed like you could've used some comfort. Lastly…well truth be told…I've grown quite fond of you." He then quickly added. "And yes you are my first, whether you believe me or not is up to you."

She could easily tell he was giving her nothing but the truth. Axel may be a cocky jerk at times but the man was always honest. "Why me?"

The red head smiled. "You are a beautiful woman, smart, talented, independent, and strong. What more could a guy like me ask for in girl he found in the woods?"

"You don't care that I'm a wanted prisoner?"

"Nope."

Luna nodded her head. A cool breeze was going around the room; being without a shirt was really starting to be an inconvenience. Yet for Axel it made the situation all the better.

"Bit chilly are we? I bet you are getting perky by now." He smirked.

Luna gave a low growl. "Ugh can I just have my shirt now…"

"Why?" Axel poked the nape of the girl's neck keeping his finger positioned at the sensitive spot for a second before slowly moving it downward.

Oh no, she was not letting this happen again. Luna swiftly grabbed Axel's wrist before he was able to touch her bosom. She squeezed slightly as if she was having trouble with her own decision.

"Look Axel I got to go…I really need to get to Central as soon as possible."

Axel frowned. "How are you going to get there? You can't take the train with the military looking for you."

"That is why I'm driving, I stole that car a few days ago. Remember that group of thugs that were trying to pick a fight with you, so I kicked their asses and took their ride." Luna started walking around the room searching for her shirt, which for some reason was incredibly hard to find.

"Yeah I remember very well and again I thank you for taking care of those troublemakers. But may I ask if you even know how to drive that thing." Axel walked over to a nearby dresser and opened the top drawer.

Luna tilted her head to think. "Well, I sorta know how to. I was really young when a friend of mine in the military taught me some basics." She turned her head over to where Axel was standing. "What are you doing?"

The red head pulled out the thing Luna was looking for. "I hid your shirt while I was getting your food. I really wanted to see if I could repeat yesterday but maybe some other time eh?"

Before reaching to grab the shirt, she noticed a certain undergarment was missing. "Where is my bra?"

Axel sighed and went back into the drawer to grab the other piece of clothing. "You know it boggles the mind why the hell this thing was invented."

Grabbing both articles of clothing, she laughed lightly. "So guys like you aren't staring at a girl's 'points'." She started to quickly put them on so she could finally hit the road.

"Awe but that is the best part of looking at a girl, aside from her ass." His smirk grew in size.

She rolled her eyes again at his perverted comment. "Whatever Axel. So where did you put the keys for that thing."

"Keys?" Axel inquired with a smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Luna had enough of his sarcasm and antics today so she raised a hand and tested the results of Axel's handy work. With a surge of alchemy through her body a small fire ignited on the palm of her hand. Boy, did she like the red color on it.

"Give me the keys or I'm lighting your ass on fire."

Axel's eyes widened. "Alright I get it…" He turned around to fetch the desired item. "You don't need to burn me."

Luna smiled and put out the flame. She certainly enjoyed being in control of the situation. It is good to see the strontium ink in her tattoos is working well.

Axel tilted his head in wonder. "Why the red fire? Isn't that the cooler flame?"

"In other occasions, yes. But you see this flame is red because of the element in the tattoos. Remember my request for putting certain elements in the ink?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah you asked for strontium, phosphorus, neon, and some other mixed up chemical shit."

"Well phosphorus is the element for a spark and the strontium gives it the red color. Because that is the color that doesn't mean that the flame is not as hot. If I really pushed myself and had really good air I could easily make a blue flame."

Axel thought about what the girl meant. "How far do you mean by pushing yourself?"

Luna starred daggers at the young man. "Don't even bother Axel." She sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it…you are no good to me dead."

The red head's eyes gleamed. "Oh I see we have made some progress on the relationship here."

"Will you just shut the fuck up about it!" Luna exhaled. "We can talk about it later all right."

"So you do at least like me?" Axel pressed, his cheeks now becoming slightly rosy.

Remaining quiet, Luna turned around and walked toward the front of the shop, Axel followed her. She walked toward the door grabbing her black combat boots and red bomber jacket. After putting them on her person, she turned the knob of the door, leaving the building. Continuing to follow her Axel was surprised to see Luna had bumped into a feline friend.

Luna was eyeing the animal with a death glare. She really hated cats.

"Fuck off fur ball."

The black cat merely sat in place staring up at the alchemist, waving her tail slowly side-to-side. After about a minute of awkward silence the cat meowed loudly and got up to rub its body against Luna's leg. Agitated she let out a deep-throated growl and kicked the thing off her leg. Luckily the cat, as all of their kind can do, landed on all fours perfectly; although the animal certainly had the scare of its nine lives. Yet not a moment to soon did the cat's owner have a hissy fit. Out came a short statured, skinny, bob cut brunette with large green eyes. The young women was still in her pajamas, well at least that is what the multi-colored rags were supposed to be.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK MY PRECIOUS FURRISKA!" Clair shouted as she emerged from the tool shed.

"Because I can…" Luna gave Clair a plain expression. Her eyes wandered as she tried to figure out what on Earth her friend was wearing.

"NO! Animals are precious…" The alchemist interrupted the shorthaired brunette.

"Precious creatures of the mother Earth and are not to be harmed by unnecessary means. Yet sadly when they do the doctors that are trained in their domain are meant to be there to give aid at a moments notice. Blah blah blah…" She rolled her eyes as she continued on her march toward the garage.

Clair picked up her cat and rushed to the grumpy woman. "It boggles the mind that you can remember that saying and you have yet to follow it."

Luna growled again showing she really wasn't in the mood for anymore bullshit. Axel was enough for her to deal with. Not to mention her back stung like hell from the brutal tapping.

Clair was now starting to get agitated herself. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Luna snapped. "Yes I'm hearing all you have to say about how I couldn't give two flying fucks about anything or your goddamn cat." She sighed deeply. "Actually I should get it better than anyone because I'm actually part fucking animal so if you want to criticize me on my way of knowing how the fuck mother Earth works with her precious creations you should ask God to stop fucking her up the ass with the cruelty and insanity of psychopathic human beings."

Clair stood on the outside of the garage as Luna lifted the heavy metal gate to enter the structure. Axel showed up and took his place besides Clair. She was petting her cat and seemed to be contemplating Luna's words carefully.

The brunette leaned into the tattoo artist's ear. "What's her problem this time?"

Axel sighed. "She has got places to be and well I'm pretty sure I pushed the girl too far." His eyes led him to his friend's outfit. "Why the heck are you wearing that multi-color rag…thing?"

Clair smiled brightly oblivious to the possible insult he implied. "It's a sweater I made using some old clothes you had in your shed." She stretched out the piece of clothing so he could see it better. "You like it?"

Axel raised his brow. Surely they had very different tastes in fashion. "Sure I guess…"

"I can make you and Luna one!" Oh, how anyone would die for the energy of this girl.

"Um…" Axel was trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Axel!" And Luna was there to save the day.

"Yes sweet cheeks?" He answered entering the garage.

Luna was checking under the car's hood to see how the engine looked. Unfortunately one of the fluid pipes was loose.

"You know how to fix mechanical shit, right fire crotch?" She was feeling like being a bitch to everyone today. "And I told you to stop calling me sweet cheeks."

"Yeah but you didn't have to call me fire crotch. Can't help if the carpet matches the drapes." He looked at the issue she was examining and nodded. "Yeah this is a quick fix. I'll go get my wrench." He looked outside seeing Clair still standing there, that bright smile never left her face. "Actually…Hey Clair can you go in the shed and get the wrench with the blue tape on it?"

The smile instantly went anyway at the request. "Okay." She turned tail, her cat still clutched in her arms. "If you guys wanted to have a romp why don't you just go into the friggen bedroom…"

Axel scrunched his brow. "Are you guys on your monthly week of hell today?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I only get mine four times a year now."

The red head seemed quite surprised by the fact. "Really? How come?"

"When I was transmutated with that wolf…" The flashback of that day hit her head like a ton of bricks. It wasn't a pretty sight let only memory. "Every part of our biology was fused together and well your average bitch goes into a heat period twice a year and the average human twelve. Mix other factors up and well my cycle become once every three months."

Axel never liked talking about 'girl stuff' but Luna's condition was for some reason very interesting. "So when we get to it…I don't always have to worry about knocking you up?"

She growled deeply. "I don't even know if I can fucking have kids anymore but I'm gonna say with my luck, no. So go ahead and fuck me how you like…" She stopped herself realizing what she just said.

"Well now that you say that…" Axel reached his hand for her butt.

She grabbed his hand firmly. "Mind you I decide when and where. But…" She pulled him in for a five second kiss. "I don't mind a good peck every once in a while, especially from a decent looking guy."

"So do you officially like me then?" He really wanted to know.

Luna motioned her eyes away. "I told you before we can discuss that later."

Clair was outside the door of the garage hearing their conversation with Axel's wrench in hand. She figured the two needed some time alone but she wasn't expecting Luna to keep pushing the issue off, especially after she caught them in Axel's room this morning.

Luna placed her forehead on Axel's chest for a moment, her expression was what seemed to be mixed emotions of affection and frustration. Oh, she was really holding herself back from expressing her emotions.

"Axel…" Luna whispered.

The red head looked down at the young woman sincerely. "What is it sweet cheeks?"

Again with that name but she ignored his pet name for her. "Can you meet me after I'm done with Central." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what might happen to me during my time in Central Command."

Axel's eyes widened. "What do you mean you aren't sure what is going to happen to you?" He placed a hand on her arm. "Luna don't tell me you might end getting seriously hurt…"

Luna moved away from his touch. "Look you aren't coming with me I just want you to expect me in two days time. I'm going to try to come back sooner so just keep an eye out everyday. And don't worry I'll make sure no one follows me."

He nodded and sighed. "Hey Clair you might as well come now...cause obviously Luna and I aren't gonna do anything."

Clair emerged with the wrench in hand and her cat following close behind. A light blush dusted her cheeks from embarrassment of getting caught spying on the two. Axel always had some form of sixth sense that never ceased to amaze her. Though these displays of incredible senses always seemed to be to her great disadvantage.

Luna walked out of the way so Axel could start working on the car. Her mouth formed into a line verging on a frown. She had to clear her mind of any emotions that might get in the way of the upcoming events. After a few minutes Axel slammed the hood and let out a grunt like noise.

"Well, it's finished… I just don't know how long this piece of shit will last though."

Luna solemnly took the keys out of Axel's hand and climbed into the drivers seat. The other two cleared the way so she could drive the car out of the garage. With a turn of the keys the car sprang to life, she rolled down the window and spoke in almost a whisper.

"Remember two days…" She then took off as fast as the car could go.

When the car was out of sight, Clair leaned toward Axel and stated.

"So is she being tsundere?"

Axel was speechless and just went back into his shop.

* * *

**Wow a lot is going on here. By the way I wanna see if anyone caught what tsundere means XD. Ok blame my partner for putting that there, but I didn't have the heart to edit it out. Well, to keep you guys interested I'm glad to announce that next chapter will have a beloved flame alchemist showing up. Also more Ed & Al will be featured. Hope you guys are enjoying the OC's as they are a big part of the story. **

**Oh one more thing...I'm not sure if I should change the rating of this to have a featured lemon (or lemons if the demand is enough). It makes no difference to me but I will leave it up to you guys. Mind you I will only write lemons for these three pairs**

**Edward x Winry**

**Roy x Hawkeye**

**OC's Luna x Axel**

**So the decision is up to you guys please PLEASE leave reviews or message me on my tumblr which you can find on my profile or if you came here via my tumblr post for this update. See you guys next time!**


End file.
